The girl, the baby and the guy
by paperkites
Summary: Spencer has a past that she doesn't speak of. She spends her parent's money by moving to London with her baby, Marie. She happens to meet Harry Judd of McFLY. ...Then other stuff happens. Read it, it's better than my summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"So, I'm getting what?" I stared at the lawyer. he cleared his throat again and looked back down at the papers in his hand.

"Your parent's money. All of it." He said peering at me through his tiny glasses. Jeez, how I hates those glasses. I wanted to take them and- wait did he say money?

"…Their money, you mean that printed paper in the bank?" Man, I sounded like an idiot.

"Yes, Miss Williams. In your parent's will they said they wanted to give you all of their money."

"Great." I said, I got up from my chair and left his office.

My mother and father died. They died in a car crash back here to Los Angeles. I know, tragic, right? I could still remember that officer. "I'm sorry." The officer said. Like he's sorry. He must be dealing with death every week. I'm probably not the only person who lost a loved one in some disaster. I just didn't have a good day; my parents died. I'm only eighteen. I'll be turning nineteen soon, on the 14th of December. In two weeks. What a great birthday; millions of dollars and nothing to use it on, no one to enjoy it with. I don't have a sibling, I barely talk to my grandparents, my friends have their own families to care for. I'm alone. Totally alone.

I decided to walk home, it's probably late. I've been in that lawyer's office for a while. I breather in and out slowly. I looked around, it was quiet. I didn't hear the usual police sirens that came up late at night. The houses were all dark the windows shut. It was freezing.

I wasn't even thinking about that money I now inherit. I felt like it was nothing special. I have a job, I have money in my own bank account. Why would my parents want to give me this money? I barely see them. I am- I am nothing special.

I sighed and cross the street, heading to a liquor store. I need a beer. What? I'm legal. I have a fake ID in my pocket somewhere…

The bell door dinged as I walked inside the warm store. It smelled disgusting, like cigarettes. Gross. I nodded at the clerk and walked up an aisle, passing the chocolate bars and gummy worms. I looked in front of me, a long stack of Budweiser. I opened the fridge, grabbing one beer can at eye level. I noticed a tall man next to me. I glanced at him and walked back down the candy aisle. He followed me.

I dropped the can on the counter and digged for my dollar bills. I felt two of them and pulled them out. The clerk didn't ask me for an ID. She just scanned the beer and asked for the money. I handed it to her and walked out of the door.

I kept my fingertips at the top of the can. I opened it and took one big gulp. I smiled, the beer tasted great on my tongue. When's the last time I had a drink?

I walked across the street slowly, I could hear my footsteps; my Converse chucks scraping the cement.

"Almost home." I breathed. In the corner of my eye, I saw the same guy from the liquor store cross the street right after me. I ignored him, but walked slightly faster.

The man was behind me now and he was whistling a little tune. I put the beer can to my lips and took a small sip of my beer. The man's whistles got louder. How annoying.

I could see the door to my house now, I walked faster.

"Wait." The man said, his voice hoarse. I glanced back at him and he was a couple steps away from me. How'd he get here so fast?

I smiled politely at him, "I'm a little bit in a rush. Excuse me." I turned around but he grabbed my arm.

"I don't think so," I looked up at him, he had a hood on I couldn't see his eyes. He licked his lips, "Wow. You're beautiful." His breath smelled of strong alcohol.

I just stared at him, shaking his hand off. "Thanks, but I have to go."

"Hold on, hon." He ran for me. I ran, looking straight at my bright red door.

"Fuck off!" I yelled and I was at my door. I laid a hand to the doorknob but I was pulled by the man.

"Such language." He whispered. He held onto my waist and dragged me to the nearest alley. I screamed, calling for help. No on could hear me. What was he going to do?

He pushed me onto the floor, my beer can splattering its contents onto my face. He ripped my coat and shirt off, he pinned me down. I punched him, but the man did not do anything. He managed to slap me. I swore and tried to hit him once again.

He got up, kept me on the ground.

It was all a blur from there.

Pants down.

Getting up, zipping his pants back up and he smiled, looking down at me, "Thanks, hon." He turned around and ran.

I was on the ground. I was looking at my left, the silver trash can in my face. What a bastard.

I got up slowly, taking my clothes with me. I put on my coat, I was trembling. I pulled on my pants.

I sniffed, and walked to my front door, I looked for the key on the welcome mat, I took it and held it in my hands. I turned it over and over. I put it in the lock an turned it. I was welcomed with the same light breeze every time I opened the door.

I plopped down on my couch, forgetting that I left the door wide open. I probably slept then, but all I was remembered was that I stared at my mother's and father's face on a photograph. I remembered thinking the looked too happy.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own McFLY.

A/N: Sorry for making Spencer sound like a brat. She's like that then… read to see how she is now.

"Where's my baby? What's my Marie?" I was crawling on my two hands and knees. I looked through every door, peering at each hiding place Marie was usually hiding in. Broken cabinet? No. Behind the doors? no. I heard a tiny sneeze near the bathroom. I gasped and crawled faster going into Marie's pink room. And there she was, a new hiding spot, in her butterfly-shaped toy box. I smiled and she giggled ducking back inside the box.

"Oh, Marie." I picked her up, she laughed and put her arms around my neck. I stared into her big, brown eyes. I put my hand to her short, curly brown hair and tugged a curl, lightly. Marie giggled and tugged my hair, which was similar to here. I laughed and carried her into my room.

We stood in front of the big map that covered my whole wall. I kissed Marie's left cheek and whispered in her ear, "Where are we going tomorrow, Marie?"

She frowned, I watched as her eyes scanned the large map. She looked and pointed. I walked forward until her small finger pressed onto the familiar city, London. Smart girl, Marie is. I can believe she remembers things easily. I'm happy London was on of them.

I smiled, "Yes! Do you want hot chocolate?" She smiled and squealed. A sign of a yes. I chuckled and bounced her around to the kitchen. I let her down and she got up, trying to stand up. She stumbled, and I widened my eyes, she looked back up at me but didn't cry. She crawled to the couch, she mumbled and pulled herself up onto the couch. She smiled at me and I smiled back, I turned my head, reaching for the cocoa powder.

I made two cups of hot cocoa. One little cup for Marie and a regular sized cup for me. Marie sat in her high chair, she was playing with her hot chocolate; dipping her finger into it. She screamed and I looked at her, "I told you it was hot, Marie." I sipped my drink and looked down, tracing the edge of the cup with my index finger.

So I finally made a decision on what to do with the money my parents gave me two years ago. I just looked at the map, closed my eyes and pointed to the first thing that touched my finger. No, not really, I just picked to go with England. Maybe… Maybe Marie would like it there. It's a change to Los Angeles, you know? I'll probably pick up a small job, something I could tote Marie along. Yes, Marie is physically and mentally attached to me. I mean, she's my daughter. I remember seeing her open her eyes for the first time. It was amazing. I don't know how to describe the feeling of seeing her for the first time, but it's like she was a little me. I loved it.

I heard slurping noises and one small burp. I looked at Marie and smiled at her. I don't know how many times I say this in a day but, my baby's so cute.

Marie yawned and she rubbed her eyes, letting her eyes droop. I got up from my chair and caught her before she put her face to the sticky liquid on her table. I pulled her our of the high chair and wiped her face with a napkin.

I carried her into my room. I wanted her to sleep in my bed tonight. I was she didn't drip any chocolate on her pajamas; I just washed my bed sheets.

I laid her down on the bed, I turned around looking for her big Eeyore toy. I spotted it near my vanity and placed it down next to her. She moved and hugged it, I smiled and kissed her forehead.

I went outside and checked the front door to see if it was locked. I went into the kitchen and closed the curtains. I stretched, heading back into my room. I laid down, next to Marie. I saw her chest rise up and down, slowly. I smiled slightly and let my eyelids fall.

* * *

"Aw, come on, mate. Cheer up." Dougie said. He was raiding through the fridge, looking for something edible, but her forgot about his hunger when he spotted a Guinness. Three of them, actually.

Harry glanced over at Dougie and looked back down at his drumsticks he was holding in his hand. He twirled them around and looked at Danny, who just took a beer from Dougie.

Tom came out of the hallway his laptop in his hand, "Guys, leave him alone."

Dougie looked at Tom, "But we want Harry to smile."

Danny took a gulp from his drink, "Yeah, can you smile please, Harry?"

Dougie and Danny put their faces together and looked at Harry. They smiled wide.

Harry just glanced but looked away, he put his drumsticks on the coffee table, "But she was my girlfriend…" He sighed.

"Taw, Harry. We thought she was a hag, anyways." Dougie said a little too loudly. Tom sat on the kitchen counter and gave Dougie a look. Dougie just shrugged.

"Danny," Tom was looking at his laptop, "Dougie. Just leave him alone now."

Danny finished his beer and got up chucking it in the recycling bin near the dishwasher. He sat next to Tom, "Tom, I'm agreeing with Doug. That girl WAS a hag. She cheated on Harry."

Harry laid down, looking up at the ceiling lights, "But I trusted her." He quietly said.

Dougie made a clicking noise with his mouth and sighed, "But she cheated on you. How can you trust her? Why would you still like her? Besides, you should be hunting the guy she cheated with."

Danny smiled, "We could do it for you…" he looked at Tom's laptop screen, "Oooh, You Tube."

Tom closed his laptop and gave Danny a look, "Don't be an idiot."

Harry turned around looking at Dougie, "They try, you know Tom?"

Danny was thinking looking up, "Hey! We could find a chick for you!" Tom elbowed Danny.

Harry sat up, "No. I can't just forget about my girlfriend."

Dougie sighed, "Ex-girlfriend, Harry," Dougie looked at Danny, "The man's love struck."

Danny just nodded, "Come on, Doug, let's go home." Dougie followed Danny out to the hallway to the front door. "Bye Harry, Tom!" They called out.

Harry was bummed. He wasn't even mad at his girlfriend that she cheated. What was wrong with him?

"Hey, Harry," Tom said. Harry looked up at him and Tom closed his eyes, "You've got to move on, mate."

Harry sighed again, "I love her."

"Well, obviously, she doesn't love you. Just forget about her. You'll find someone better, I know."

Harry smiled, his mouth closed, "Thanks, Tom," he glanced at the digital clock on the top of the TV, it was 5 AM. He's been at Tom's house for a while. "I got to go, it's pretty late."

Tom nodded and picked up his guitar that was resting on the wall. "See you later, Harry."

Harry looked at Tom and went out to the front door, he opened it and closed it softly.

Harry shivered, he could see his breath come out of his mouth before him.

It was December, just a few days ago, the four boys, who are in a band called McFLY, finished their Greatest Hits tour.

They're taking a few days off, just to chill, to rest.

It was getting colder and it was getting close to Harry's birthday. When December came, he was excited for his birthday. Not anymore, he couldn't celebrate it with his girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend now.

He walked, the sun was creeping up the sky now and Harry hasn't had any sleep since midnight.

As he walked, he noticed a "for sale" sign at a house, two houses before his. In bright red letters on a sign attached to it said, "SOLD."

Harry made a mental note to welcome whomever was moving. He would drag his three band mates along, as well.

He breathed deeply, walking up the stoop to his door. He looked through his pocket for his key. He found it and inserted it in the lock, he turned it and opened the door.

He frowned and breathed in, he could still smell that sweetness of his girlfriend's perfume. She always put it on when she came over.

He closed the door and walked down the hallway, he moved slowly to his bedroom to his bed. He leaned back, falling onto his comforter. He sighed once more, closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_"and now, i can't believe... she's gone."_

_she left me - mcfly_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own McFLY.

I was walking along, in the airport of London. I was holding one suitcase, a messenger bag and I was carrying Marie in one arm. I've been a mom for a while, I won't be dropping her anytime soon. (If that's what you were thinking.)

There was a middle-aged man, in all black. He had a kind look on his face, and I didn't feel the least skeptical about him. He was holding a sign and in big, black letters it said, "WILLIAMS."

I waved him down and he smiled. He came up and said, "Hello, Ms. Williams. I heard you're going to move here. Where's all your other things? Aren't you a permanent resident now?"

I gave him my suitcase willingly, "They're in the airplane, I think. Someone from the baggage area told me someone would drop it off at my new house. Are you my driver?"

He laughed, a loud, hearty laugh, "Of course. I wouldn't be here, would I?"

I smiled and we walked out of the airport. It was dark and very cold.

He opened up the backseat door of a black car, I peered in it. It was nice looking, with leather seats and the air inside was warm and crisp. I went inside and thanked him. I breathed deeply, Marie was stirring but she didn't wake up fully. I wrapped her jacket around her tightly.

I had this whole moving thing planned out. Money? Check. Baby bottles? Check. Clothing? Check.

The driver moved into his seat, I was puzzled he was sitting in the passenger seat, until I was realized it was the opposite from American cars. On the right, was the driver's seat and on the left was the passenger's seat. He turned and asked, "So, where are you going?"

I nodded and opened up my messenger bag. I pushed aside the baby bottles, Marie's diapers and found a small piece of paper that had my handwriting on it.

"Aha," I said. I managed to keep Marie sitting and sleeping soundly on my lap while handing the address to him, "Thank you… Um…"

He smiled and nodded, "Just call me Joseph."

I smiled back, "Well, thank you. Joseph."

He started the car and turned on the heater. "Alright, next stop: your new home."

I smiled and closed my eyes. A whole new home, a whole new beginning. I was ready to start over. I'm ready.

Joseph drove silently, letting me think, or sleep, whatever I wanted to do. He turned on the radio. Christmas carols came out softly from the unseen speakers.

I hummed to one of them. I looked down at Marie, surprisingly, she was awake. She was staring up at me, her big, brown eyes watery from yawning. She yawned again, stretching her arms, her eyes tightly shut. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

After a few long moments, we were already at our new home. The sale sign was still there; a sign in big, red letters said, "SOLD."

Joseph got out of the car, he opened my door, I climbed out, letting Marie down. I held her hand. Joseph got the suitcase out of the trunk and climbed up the steps to my door. I followed him and spotted the key box. I already memorized the code to get the key. 4. 7. 24. The box made a small beep and the box was unlocked. Joseph took the key and handed it to me. I opened the door.

I could smell it: that new house smell. I sighed dreamily. The place was gorgeous. There was a large fireplace where Marie and I could make s'mores. There was a big living room, where I could chase Marie around when she tries to hide. The kitchen looked perfectly child-proof. There was no corner for Marie to hit her head on. It was perfect for Marie and I.

Joseph cleared his throat and I looked at him. He placed my suitcase beside me and went through his pocket. I looked down at it suspiciously. Thankfully, all he took out was a card. I read it, it said, "Joseph Bailey Stewart: Chauffeur." There was a small picture of the same black car we just rode in and a phone number.

"Just call me when you need a ride, I'm your driver from now on. But that's only if you don't get a car." He said as he walked to the door.

I chuckled, "Oh no. It seems confusing with the passenger side being the driver's side."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get used to it." He gave a little wave to Marie and I and he shut the front door.

Marie poked my thigh, I looked down and she smiled. I smiled and picked her up, "Let's look at the house, shall we?"

She giggled and we walked around, just scanning the house. There were no stairs, just how it was described on the selling website. Whomever lived in this house really took care of it, I didn't see anything wrong with it. And they made you feel at home right when you stepped in, the walls bursted with lively colors and the carpet felt really soft beneath my shoes; spongy. I was thrilled to see the playroom that the seller left for Marie.

Marie squealed as she saw it. There was a small swing set just right for her., beanbags and slides, and a mini trampoline. (That I would be taking out, just for safety reasons.) It was a kid's dream room.

I watched over her happily, the house was perfect. I was wondering if the city was perfect. It's London. Everyone loves London, right? …Right?

The doorbell rang, a sweet bell chime. It must be the ones who were dropping off my things from the airport. I walked to the door, leaving Marie swinging on the swing. I opened it and one man and woman were there with my suitcases and boxes behind them. I greeted them and told them to put all of it in the living room. I watched over them and I noticed how empty the living room looked. I'd have to get new furniture for this house. Hey, I should hire an interior designer. I can't worry about putting stuff into my house, I'm in London with my baby!

Marie came out from the hallway. She was sucking her thumb; she seldom does that. This only happened when she did something bad. I shook my head and walked to her, picking her up.

The guy and girl finished and they looked at me, clearly wanting a tip.

"Oh," I said quietly, I picked up my messenger bag that was on top of my suitcase. I found my wallet and found several dollar bills. "Um… I only have dollars. Is that alright?" I handed both of them five dollars each.

They nodded, the woman smiled, "I'm sure we could convert it… I hope."

I gestured them to the door and said goodbye. Marie waved and babbled out a bye. They thought it was cute.

I sniggered and closed the door. I leaned onto the door and slid down, holding onto Marie.

Marie looked up at me and tugged one of my curls. I laughed and sighed, "Marie… We're home. Well not really, we have to get used to it. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, let's get some sleep."

I got up and looked through one of the boxes, it had Eeyore, tons of blankets and one queen-sized inflatable bed.

We walked into the hallway, I glanced into the playroom, one of the swings broke. I chastised Marie softly, but I could tell she wouldn't do it again.

"Don't do it again, okay Marie?" She just nodded and we entered the large master's bed room. It was huge. What would I do with all this space? Maybe put another big map on the wall? Or have a whole other bed for Marie? But she has her own room…

I inflated the bed and put blankets on it. I pulled a thick comforter out of the box.

I put Marie into a nightgown and I changed into flannel pants and a warm sweatshirt.

We laid down and Marie hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back, "I love you, Marie. Goodnight."

She stared at me, she concentrated on trying to say, "I love you." But it was still like a tiny babble.

I kissed her cheek, "We're going to explore London tomorrow Marie, are you ready?" She giggled. "But first, some breakfast and we'll go to the park and-" I looked down at Marie but she was already asleep.

* * *

"Harry. Oh, Harryyy." A finger poked Harry's face. He was in his room, he's been sleeping on and off since his visit to Tom's house. He had nothing to do, and since the tour's been eating his sleep, he tried to catch up on some hours he didn't have during it. Now, it's 9 AM and someone's trying to wake him up. 

"Come on, Harry. Wake up." Someone shook him and he groaned. He didn't want to wake up, he wanted her girlfriend out of his mind.

"I'm gonna put my bum to your face, Harry. Watch." Harry sat up quickly, eyes still closed halfway. Dougie was already unzipping his pants. Tom stopped him.

Harry sighed, "What are you guys doing here?" He asked groggily.

Danny sat on his bed. "We're here to cheer you up."

"Cheer me up? Wait, I'm not sad."

Tom let go of Dougie, "Depressed, maybe."

Harry got out of bed, he was still in the same clothes he wore at Tom's house. "No, I'm not depressed. Can't a man cry for his girlfriend in peace?"

Danny sniggered, "You've been _crying_?"

Harry gave Danny a look, "Eugh, no."

Tom laughed, "Real men don't cry right?"

Dougie pulled his pants up, "No, big girls don't cry." Dougie said, referring to the latest Fergie single.

"Fergie's wrong on that. I think boys and girls cry equally." Danny said.

Harry chuckled. He hasn't even smiled for a while, let alone chuckle. Now, Harry thought about it. He's been having trouble with his girlfriend. They've been fighting before she even cheated. She's always been a troublemaker. Harry felt like the dad of his girlfriend sometimes. She wasn't a good girlfriend, period. Harry must've been an idiot to love her.

Harry went into his walk-in closet to change, "Thanks guys. I think you actually made me realize how terrible my relationship with Audrey was."

Harry went out, now with a clean shirt and a newly washed pair of jeans. Tom folded his arms and said, "See. We were right."

Harry smiled, "You all were. So what are we doing today?"

Dougie put his arm around Tom's neck, "Well, we were going to get you a new bird. But Tom said probably you're still into Audrey. But now, you're not. But I'm guessing you don't want to find a new bird?"

Harry shook his head. Danny raised his hand, "Can I have a new bird?"

Dougie played along, "Sure you can, Danny. We'll go to the pet store."

Danny made a face at Dougie.

"So, we're not going anywhere really." Dougie finished.

Harry thought about it, "Hmm, let's go to the park."

Dougie's eyes lit up, "Let me get Flea!"

Tom looked at Dougie, "You have Flea?"

Dougie smiled, "Yep, My mum dropped him off. I'm having him for a while."

"Shame you didn't bring him, Flea could've woken up Harry."

Harry made a face, "Oh, no! He must've been eating something bad."

Danny grinned, "You're wrong on that, I have dog breath right now."

"How's that?"

Danny went over to Harry and breathed in his face. Harry gave a shout and slapped Danny's face away, he covered his nose, "What did you eat?"

"Tuna." Danny said proudly in his Bolton accent.

Harry frowned, "Gross. Brush your teeth," he gestured to the bathroom, and waved Danny over. "Go on."

As Danny brushed his teeth with the extra toothbrush that Harry had, Dougie went down the street to get Flea and Tom accompanied him. Harry went outside of his room and into the living room, where his drum kit was. He played some beats while Danny came outside.

Danny breathed on Harry once again, "How does it smell to you know, eh? Minty fresh?"

Harry smiled and patted Danny on the back, "Thanks, mate."

Danny nodded and sat on Harry's couch. He took the remote and turned on the television. He pressed the "up" button on the remote every few second, nothing on the TV interested him, even when Harry saw something interesting, he still changed it. Danny just went on changing channels, Harry gave up and played with his drums again.

"Oy! I'm trying to watch here!" Danny yelled.

Harry stopped and stood up slightly, "Sorry?"

Danny turned around, "I'm trying to watch Oprah."

Harry laughed, "Oprah. Like Oprah Winfrey?"

"Yes, now can you?" Danny pointed to the drums, "Stop?"

"Wow, Danny," Harry got off the seat of his drums and sat next to Danny. "I didn't know you liked Oprah."

Danny nodded, "I do, she influences many."

Harry put his hand to his heart, "Wow, man. That's deep."

Dougie came back with Tom and Flea. Flea barked, greeting Danny and Harry.

"Flea!" Harry called and ran up to the medium-sized dog. "You're getting big."

Flea barked again and jumped excitedly. Danny went over and greeted with a pet.

Harry stood up, "Shall we go?"

Dougie, Danny and Tom nodded, but Dougie stopped them from getting to the door, "Hold on." He pulled out a leash from his pocket, "Let me put on this leash…" He hooked it onto Flea's collar and they were out of the door.

After a couple of minutes, they were already at the local. There were little kids giggling on swings as they were pushed by their parents. There was a closed off fence with dogs and their owners running around.

Flea barked and tried to run to the dog park, but he couldn't because of the leash. Flea looked at Dougie and barked. Dougie nodded, "Alright. We'll go. Who wants to come with me?"

Danny went beside Dougie, "I'll go, maybe I'll find a girl."

Tom smirked, "Good luck on that."

Danny made a face and mumbled, mocking Tom. They turned and headed to the dogs.

Tom and Harry walked the opposite way, Harry listened to kids laughing, "It's nice not having a girlfriend."

Tom looked at Harry, who had his own girlfriend that he loved very much, "Well for you. What? Do you feel free?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah… No, not free. I just feel different. It's a good different, mind you."

"…So if you see a girl, she won't mean anything to you?"

Harry shook his head, "Nah, I might find someone as you said Tom. Someone more special than Audrey."

Tom smiled, "And you know, I'm almost always right."

Harry laughed, "Of course… Not." He paused to kick a small soda can, "Only joking, Tom."

Tom looked down at the can, "Yeah. Yeah."

Harry breathed in, "Actually, I'm ready. No… Hmm… I'm kind of ready."

"For what?"

"To maybe… find a girl."

As if on cue, a small little girl, who lost her balance as she walked came up to Harry. She had big brown eyes, and short, curly hair.

"Oh look, there's a girl Harry." Tom joked.

Harry ignored Tom and crouched down, catching the girl before she fell. "Oh hello, and who are you?"

The baby babbled and giggled, Tom laughed, so did Harry.

A woman about Harry's age ran to the little girl, she gave a sigh of relief, "Oh, Marie. Don't you ever do that again!" She picked the girl up.

Harry looked at the one who picked up Marie. In his eyes, she was beautiful. She had curly hair, just like Marie and pretty golden eyes. He smiled, "Hello, are you Marie's sister?"

The girl didn't look at Harry, "No, I'm the mom. I'll be going now." She turned around, her back to Harry.

Harry noticed her American accent, "Mum? You're a bit-" Tom stopped him from finishing his sentence.

The woman laughed, "Young. I guess, so. Listen, I'm leaving."

Harry tried to reach out to her, "No, wait."

"Please don't touch me." She said calmly but firmly. She left walking briskly. Briskly enough to drop her daughter's bracelet.

Harry followed her, picking up the bracelet. He just wanted to know her name, "Can I just-" He turned to the corner she went to, but she was too far away from him. He wouldn't be able to catch up to her. After a few seconds, she was gone from his sight.

_a/n: was it good? i hope it was. thank you to those who reviewed this story. it means a lot to me, and it keeps me going. more reviews, yeah?_


	4. Chapter 4

**author's note**: _Thank you guys so much for the reviews. It means a lot to me. And as I said, it keeps me going. Merry Christmas!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own McFLY, thank you very much. Some people wish they did, I'm sure.

* * *

_ "you're the nicest thing i've seen, and i wish we could be something."_

kate nash - "nicest thing"

Marie whined, it seems to me she likes the guy she encountered. Well, I don't like him. Why? He touched my daughter. Okay, yes, maybe I'm a bit paranoid. It's not my fault. I'm forever scarred… from what happened a long time ago. What made Marie… What changed- A flashback of what happened two years ago came into my head. That man… I can't even tell anyone that someone raped me…

I'm always on the spot when someone asks me who's Marie's father. What should I do? Walk away? Tell them he passed away while I was pregnant? Those are lies. Maybe I should just tell them straight forward I was raped and got knocked up, and had Marie.

They probably would tell me I'm stupid or crazy for keeping her. I should've gotten abortion. I understand what they mean, they're actually saying that Marie's the daughter of a rapist, a mistake to have. And Marie doesn't know, and why should she?

They probably think that it's better if she never knows that. What's the best way on not telling her? Hmm, murdering her before she's born. I did say murder. You never knew that? When you have a baby and then call for an abortion, it's like killing someone. You're killing an unborn human being. Yes, I'm very against abortion.

Marie whined a little bit more, I kept walking and sighed, "Marie, stop."

She looked up at me sadly.

"What? Oh, no. Don't do that Marie. It was for your own good- even for my own good that we didn't stay there."

She now gave me the puppy-dog eyes.

"You know what could've happened Marie. He could've _hurt_ you." Another flashback; I shuddered.

Marie mumbled something and played around with the necklace I had on my neck.

I looked down at her and kissed her head. I'm glad nothing happened to her. I. maybe, saved her life… Hah, now I'm acting silly. Marie can't get killed with me protecting her. She couldn't get killed in a park. Right?

Wait, I shouldn't talk about thing like this. Stop.

I walked a little bit slower. Maybe the guy didn't mean any harm. Damn, I judged a book by its cover. I probably missed a good tour guide.

No, I have Joseph. He probably knows London inside and out.

But it's good to have a friend, Marie likes him after all.

But Joseph hasn't talked to Marie yet. Joseph could be out friend.

Oh, what is wrong with me? Do I want to know the guy, or not know the guy? Sheez, the many thoughts I have.

I looked at Marie, she was touching her naked wrist. I know there was a bracelet there a second ago.

"Marie, did you drop it?" I asked.

She looked at me, and I knew she didn't drop it. Maybe it fell off while she ran in the park? Or maybe… It fell off as I ran away from the guy… (who could be a friend or enemy) Ah, great, it's with the guy. I can sense it.

I shrugged, "Well maybe we'll get a new one later."

She frowned, she really liked the bracelet. It's the first thing she put in my hand when we were browsing a store.

Who knows, we might be lucky and get it back.

* * *

Harry turned the bracelet in his hand over and over. Tom sat next to him, silently texting a friend. They were sitting on a park bench near the dog park. Tom finished with a sigh and looked at Harry, who looked like he was daydreaming, "Harry." 

Harry blinked, still staring out to nothing, "Yes?"

"We could find her, you know."

"Who?"

"Oh don't act stupid, the girl with the baby."

Harry scoffed, "What made you think I was thinking about her?"

Tom shook his head, "You have that squint in your eyes and your eyebrows practically looks knitted together. You've been thinking. And the only you could think about is the dogs that are barking their heads off or the girl. Obviously, you're thinking about-"

"The girl. I know I'm just confused. She wouldn't let me touch her, after picking up the baby. I don't look suspicious do I? I'm Harry Judd from McFLY, for God sake."

"Harry, she's American. Remember, we're not really recognized there. We're just that band from the movie. Some people probably think we're just fiction."

Harry nodded, "Oh, right."

"And I'm sure she has a good reason."

"But I want to know that reason, Tom."

"Stop whining, "I'm sure we'll see her again."

"It'd be a miracle if she lived on our street."

"It would…" It didn't cross Harry or Tom's mind that the girl actually lived on their street. As for Harry, he didn't remember about the "FOR SALE" sign near his and his band mates' house.

Harry sighed. You know how people feel like they just saw their soul mates? Well, Harry's feeling like that right now. And he doesn't know why the hell he's feeling that way. He promised himself he's going to keep a sharp eyes for her.

Harry and Tom didn't notice Danny, Dougie and Flea walking up to them.

"Oy! What are you lot up to?" Danny asked plopping on the edge of the bench where Tom was sitting.

"I found my soul mate." Harry blurted out, he clapped his hand over his mouth. He didn't want to say that out loud. Dougie was almost always the one that said things without thing. Well, not today.

Dougie grinned, and sat next to Danny. Flea hopped up next to Dougie and put his head into Dougie's lap. Dougie cooed at Flea but kept looking at Harry, "Really, Harry?"

Harry stared at the ground awkwardly, "Ehm… Yes."

Danny looked up, thinking, "Funny, isn't it? He just broke up with a girl and now he's found his _soul_ mate." Danny said, emphasizing on "soul."

Dougie elbowed Harry in the ribs, "Is she pretty, Harry?"

Harry smiled, "She was beautiful."

Dougie made an "aw" face and looked at Flea, petting his coat.

Tom nodded, "She was… But not as pretty as Steph." Tom grinned referring to his own girlfriend.

Harry laughed, "Of course Tom. We can't forget about Stephanie, can we?"

Danny nodded, "Stephanie's fit." Tom looked at Danny, giving him a look. "What's that's a compliment, Tom."

Dougie looked at Harry, "So, did you get her number?"

Harry frowned, "I didn't."

"That sucks."

"It does." Danny piped up finishing up a face match with Tom.

Dougie noticed the bracelet in Harry's hand, "What's that?" He pointed at it.

Tom looked over Harry's shoulder, "It's a bracelet, Doug."

Dougie frowned, "I knew that. I meant, where's it from?"

"The girl's daughter." Harry said, putting the bracelet in Dougie's open hands.

"She has a kid?" Danny asked, surprised."

"Oh come on, Danny. I'm sure you have loads of children you don't know about." Tom joked.

Danny glared at him and they had another face match. This time, Danny won.

Harry smiled, "Yes, she has a kid. A cute kid too."

Tom laughed, "She actually looks like Katie Holmes's daughter."

Harry nodded, "Oh yeah…"

"Wait, how old is she? Thirty?" Danny asked.

"She actually looks like Harry's age." Tom recalled.

Harry nodded, "She did."

Dougie nodded and petted Flea some more.

"Are we going to find this girl?" Danny asked, scratching his head.

Tom and Harry nodded simultaneously.

"Well, she is Harry's soul mate. As Harry said." Tom said. All agreed with murmurs and they went on talking about Harry's encounter with the girl and the baby.

* * *

I tapped my red pen on the side of my head and looked at Marie. She was playing with a teacup set we found in one of the rooms' closets. 

We were in the playroom, she sat on the tiny tables positioned in the center of the room, while I sat on the tiny tables positioned in the center of the room, while I sat on the carpeted floor. I was leaning on the wall, my laptop open, facing me.

I was trying to looks for interior designers for the house and a little job. I've been unlucky with trying to find both. The interior designers were either too flashy or too bland, and the jobs were either too adult-y (i.e. an office job) or it involved running around in a diner. I can't do that because Marie would be too much to handle.

I sighed and clicked at the random ads for jobs. Then, I spotted the familiar Starbucks logo on one of the ads. Intrigued, I read it.

It said, "We're looking for some workers to make coffee with us. We're friendly, it's not that hard to apply and we're pretty much laid-back. Sold, yet? Well, come around and ask for a job. We'll be glad to tell you about it." Along with the advertisement, there was a small smiley face, a number and an address. The person who wrote it was Julia Reynolds. She was probably the manage and/or boss.

They seemed pretty legit. Friendly means they might accept Marie as a usual "costumer" who pretty much spent the whole time there as I worked. An easy application and a laid-back group of co-workers was a great plus too.

I wrote down the address on my arm, keeping the thought of skin cancer in the back of my head and got up, closing the laptop.

"Marie," I said, adjusting my striped sweatshirt, "Let's go out. I need to get a job."

Marie looked up and put down the teacup, she started walking to me. Did I mention she was walking now? No? Well, she is. Four days in the new city and Marie was already walking. I'm glad.

I held her hand and we went out to the living room, on top of one of the boxes (that I have yet to explore) was Joseph's card. I took out my phone from my back pocket and called him, telling him to bring us to Starbucks.

After about ten minutes, he was here and knocking on the door. I opened it and greeted him, I showed him the address on my hand.

He nodded, "It's not that long of a drive."

I smiled and we walked out, patches of clouds and a gray sky over us. "Is it always this gloomy?" I asked.

Joseph opened the door and we went inside, he put his hands to the door and sighed, "Yes. But you'll get used to it eventually. We sometimes have sunny days, so don't worry. How ya doing? Ehm..." He looked at me for Marie's name. I whispered it to him and he smiled, "Ah. How ya doing, Marie?" He asked cheerfully.

Marie giggled.

He sniggered, "Alright."

He closed the door and opened his own door, getting into the driver's seat, "Next stop: Starbucks."

When we got to Starbucks, I told Joseph we'd walk from here. I had a feeling it wouldn't rain.

We entered, a little bell tinkling as we did. There was a few people in wooden chairs, laptop open in front of them. College students, probably. ...I should go to college. But Marie...

Marie squeezed my hand and I looked down, smiling over her. We walked over to the register. A girl with straight, blond hair and blue eyes looked over at us.

She smiled, "What can I get for you, loves?"

I smiled slightly, "Can I get a small kid's hot chocolate, and I was wondering, can people still apply for jobs?"

She lowered her eyes and punched in some numbers, "Yes we are. Do you want one?" As she moved her body to get the cups, her hair uncovered her name tag on her chest that said, "Julia," written in handwriting.

"Yes!" I said, a bit ecstatic.

She laughed, "Alright, one second." She turned and took off her green apron, grabbing a clipboard as she did, she exited the back from a small door and now she stood in front of me. She was quite tall, I noticed.

She gestured to a couple of arm chairs. I sat in one, Marie in my lap and she sat on the other.

She sighed, "Alright, name?"

"Spencer Williams." I replied.

She wrote something on the clipboard, "Age?"

"Twenty-one."

"Experience in coffee making?"

"I did help my friend a few times at a small coffee shop four years ago."

"Do you like coffee."

"Of course."

"Address?"

"Um..." I put a hand in my pocket, as I did, another woman handed Julia the hot chocolate, who handed it to Marie. Marie giggled. I looked at Julia, "Thank you."

She shrugged, "No problem. I thought it was hers anyways."

I finally found the paper that had my address written on it, "251... Wellings street."

"Alright, done." She checked something on the clipboard and smiled at me, "Any questions?"

"That's it. Oh wow. Wait, um, here's the thing. I have a daughter," I pointed at Marie, "And I really can't leave her at daycare yet. We just moved here."

Julia shook her head, "No problem. She could hand around here while you work."

I gasped excitedly, "Oh gosh, thank you!"

"You're very welcome." She smiled, "Cute kid." She started cooing at Marie, who giggled back.

"So do I get training?"

"We could do it now if you'd like."

I nodded and carried Marie, putting her on a chair where I could see her.

Julia led me in the back and we were facing the machine. She turned, "I'm Julia, by the way. People call me Jules sometimes, as well. I've noticed, are you American?"

I smiled, "Yes. Oh, call me Spencer. Honestly, I don't like people calling me by my last name."

She nodded, "Will do."

For the next half hour, she showed me how to work the machine and register. She told me if I screwed up, it's really not big deal.

This job was a great idea.

"So, do you want the early shift of afternoon shift?" Julia asked as I finished making a caramel frappuccino and a small coffee as my final test.

"Early shift? It seems more flexible." I answered handing her the drinks.

She tasted both of them, and looked at me, "Early shirt is 6 AM to I think 1 PM."

I nodded, "I'm doing the early shift."

She chuckled lightly, "Alright. Oh, these are good." She gestured to the drinks I made.

"Thanks!" I said as I left the back, heading over to Marie. "Oh do I start tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Yep. I'll be here."

I picked up Marie and headed to the door, "Thanks. Julia."

She waved, "No problem, Spencer. See you tomorrow morning."

I went out and unfortunately, it was raining. So much for predicting weather. I swore silently, making it inaudible for Marie to hear. I put my hand in my back pocket looking for Joseph's care. It wasn't there. I pulled out my phone, pressing the green key looking at my recent calls. My phone deleted them. (I've had it for a while, it's like it has a virus now.) How was I going to get home? Julia needed to stay at the shop. I didn't have enough money for a taxi.

And what could get batter? Marie pointing at the one person I never thought I'd see again.

It's a small world.


End file.
